


Puedo Explicarlo

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Kara se encuentra a Lee Adama y a Laura Roslin en una posición comprometida.Después de 4x10 - Revelations.





	Puedo Explicarlo

-Puedo explicarlo –Kara estaba de pie sobre la arena con los brazos en jarra y las cejas por las nubes. –Eso es lo que deberías decirme, Apollo –dijo chascando la lengua y moviendo la cabeza.

El ex presidente de las colonias estaba tumbado de cara al suelo con el pelo revuelto y las ropas mojadas por la creciente marea que subía al anochecer. Eso en sí mismo no hubiese requerido ningún tipo de explicación, excepto por las carcajadas que hubiese tenido que soportar de ella por sus ridículas pintas. La explicación no hubiese sido importante si la presidenta actual no estuviera bajo él con una falda larga enredada en los muslos, el pelo enmarañado y con los brazos rodeándole el cuerpo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-No es lo que parece –dijo con voz entrecortada mientras sujetaba a Laura por los hombros, trataba de incorporarse y la miraba abochornado, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Sé un poco más original, eso ya lo he dicho yo –dijo inclinando la cabeza a un lado y tratando de contener una mueca.

-Es sólo que…, bueno… Laura tropezó y…

-¿Laura? Mmmm… Interesante, es la primera vez que te refieres a ella sin un título delante –le cortó tratando de mantener cierta compostura mientras le veía mirarla azorado.

Aquello era demasiado divertido. 

Interceptó el destello de la sonrisa de Roslin antes de que la propia Laura la desviara en una mueca y en su lugar le dedicara una mirada llena de complicidad mientras Lee trataba de despegarse la arena mojada de sus pantalones. –Tendrás que inventar una excusa mucho mejor cuando el viejo se entere.

-¡Por los dioses, Kara! No hacíamos nada –por entonces la cara de su compañero ya incluía varias tonalidades de rojo intenso, un titubeo nervioso que sólo era perceptible para alguien que lo conociera tan bien como ella, y un movimiento de manos incesante que trataba de disimular sacudiéndose la chaqueta.

-Pues par a no estar haciendo “nada”, a la luz de la hoguera dabais un espectáculo muy erótico festivo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a la presidenta taparse la boca y girarse su torso a un lado, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír y que la risa destrozara la vergüenza creciente, cada vez más profunda, y sobre todo divertida, de Lee.

-¡Kara! –exclamó mirándola escandalizado, esquivando deliberadamente la mirada de la mujer de mediana edad que tenía a su lado. 

-Bueno, no tenéis que preocuparos por mí. Sé guardar un secreto –le guiño un ojo a sabiendas de que eso le desquiciaría aún más.

-¡Paseábamos!, y la presidenta se cayó y yo la sujeté y…

Una risa cristalina resonó en el aire. Y no había sido suya.

Lee detuvo su acelerada explicación sólo para escuchar a Laura deshacerse en carcajadas mientras su tomadura de pelo bailaba en el aire frente a él.

-Muy graciosas –dijo mirándolas alternativamente. -Las dos –una sonrisa fue apareciendo paulatinamente en su cara a medida que recuperaba su color habitual. 

Laura cogió aire. –Ha empezado ella –dijo señalando a Kara.

-¿Yo? De eso nada, habéis empezado vosotros con vuestra pequeña fiesta privada –se cruzó de brazos y les miró divertida. 

-Creo que ya estoy algo mayor para rebozarme por la arena a la intemperie, capitán Thrace –Laura la miraba agarrándose la chaqueta mojada y casi tiritando.

-A mi no me engaña –dijo moviendo su dedo índice y entrecerrando los ojos-, eso sólo lo dice porque hoy paseaba con el más bajito de los Adama. De no haber sido así, vuestras ropas no estarían mojadas y yo tendría que haber pasado sin mirar.

-¡KARA! –la estupefacción de su antiguo CAG creció de forma directamente proporcional a la diversión de Roslin, y por consiguiente, a la suya propia. 

Giró sobre sus talones con una sonrisa en la cara y algo parecido a una pequeña victoria en el bolsillo.

Ya se había alejado unos pocos metros cuando Lee la escuchó gritar de nuevo.

-¡La próxima vez invitadme y no me chivaré! 

Y antes de que el viento cambiara de rumbo, creyó escuchar alguna que otra maldición.

***


End file.
